


No One Does

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: If you go up on that mountain, you won't come back. They didn't.





	No One Does

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to O'Death and here we are. Just some short angst to ruin your night.

_They were just teenagers._

The helicopter flew over the flaming house, not a survivor in sight.

_Not even two decades on this planet._

They landed in the clearing over by an entrance to the mine that they had somehow missed a year ago. Maybe it had somehow been covered by ice and snow.

_Why do the good die young?_

It was Jessica’s body that they found first, jaw torn off and body frozen from the cold. She was laying on the grate of a collapsed elevator in nothing but her underwear. They weren’t sure she would have survived such a long fall anyway.

They find Matt hanging from a hook further down in the mines. They almost didn’t catch him at first because he was so high up, but a local volunteer found blood dripping onto the floor. He died choking on his own blood.

Further down they go, and they find Chris’s body suspended from the ceiling. His head is nowhere to be found down there, but someone finds it in the bushes by the lodge. They wonder how the head and body had gotten so separated.

When they finally get the house to stop burning enough for them to go in and look for bodies, it’s too late. Four more bodies that are burnt to a crisp and unrecognizable. They had a feeling it was Sam, Mike, Emily, and Ashley, but they wanted to wait for forensics to confirm it before alerting the parents. They were hoping for at least _some_ good news (they didn’t get it).

Josh’s body was never found. They wondered the mines for days, losing too many men to “cave-ins” officially. Unofficially, it was something else. Eventually, they gave up and assumed that he had been taken by a “cave in” too.

_They had so much to live for._

Jessica wanted to be a model. Matt was on his way to play in the NFL. Chris was planning on designing apps. Mike hoped to be president one day. Emily was going to school to become a magazine style editor. Ashley wanted to be an author (and would have had plenty of fuel for a novel or two). Sam was hoping to be a conservationist. Josh wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps and make movies.

_Ten young souls lost to the cruel world._

The lodge was closed, and the Blackwood Mountain property became deserted. It was rumored that if you went up there you could still hear their screams. In the mines, in the remains of the lodge, by the cliffs, the screams echoed. They said that if you went up there, you wouldn’t come back. No one did.


End file.
